Many software applications are directed to extracting data from network pages in an automated fashion. Such applications may be referred to as scripts, robots, web scrapers, and so on. A web scraper may obtain content from a web site automatically and include the content on another web site, resell the content to others, analyze the content, and/or perform other tasks. Web scrapers may impose a cost on web site owners by consuming resources, such as network bandwidth and processor time.